Blackberry Joy
Blackberry Joy, commonly shortened to just Blackberry, is special version of Joy created by Sally Boyle from herbal extracts and the main topic of her story arc in ''We Happy Few''. Appearance-wise; Blackberry Joy Pills are purple-colored. Overview Campaign Blackberry Joy was created by Sally as an alternative to standard Joy for use by Constables, Doctors, Government officials and others who needed to use Joy but also be able to keep a clear head while working. Blackberry solved this issue by being a more "refined" version of Joy that will eliminate negative emotions from the user without the usual impairments and dysfunctions caused by normal Joy. Blackberry Joy is not available for general consumption and is instead only available as a prescription drug for those that need Joy, yet also need a clear head in their work. Blackberry, however, is also much more addictive than normal Joy, as going into Blackberry Joy withdrawal will cause the user to develop an extreme craving for the drug, to the point of becoming violent. This was the case with Spud Murphy, who, after running out of Blackberry Joy, broke into Sally's apartment, assaulted her and begun destructively ransacking her laboratory in his quest for more Blackberry Joy. The Bobbies, with their supply of Blackberry Joy running low and fully aware of the horrible effects of withdrawal, also begun threatening Sally to pressure her into manufacturing more Blackberry. Sally also mentions that once someone goes on Blackberry, they can't take regular Joy due to the violent withdrawal symptoms. This can be seen in the Night Watch Mode, where if the player uses console commands to give John Constable normal Joy and takes it, he will instantly go into Joy withdrawal. The Night Watch The Night Watch Mode gives a first-hand perspective to Blackberry Joy use and withdrawal; When high on Blackberry Joy, John Constable will perceive the world with a purplish-tint and will be unfazed by the enemies present or his violence against them. He will also be under the impression that he is simply "subduing" the Wastrels and Downers he encounters and leaving them for the Doctors to treat. In reality, however, he is brutally beating them up and down, with lethal outcomes, and those that survive will simply be shot full of Joy by the Doctors with no actual treatment being done while the Jubilators will clean up the bodies of the dead like trash. If John Constable goes into Joy withdrawal, the world will become dark and scary, enemies' eyes will begin glowing menacingly, their voices will become distorted and every time John hits an opponent, they will make a dreadful crunching noise, resembling that to breaking bones. Lightbearer The Lightbearer DLC gives a different perspective to what happens if one indiscriminately mixes normal Joy and Blackberry Joy together in their diet. While on his way to retrieve a piano tuner, Nick Lightbearer passes by a bowl full of Blackberry Joy and, being his usual decadent and hedonistic self, decides to indulge on the "party favors". This turns out to be a grave mistake as Nick is a heavy user of normal Joy and instead of making him happy, the Blackberry Joy triggers a nasty episode of extreme, surreal and trippy hallucinations, effectively sending Nick on an LSD-like "acid trip" where he travels through distorted corridors full of mirrors and floating masked faces, hears creepy music and whispering, gets chased by flaming meat grinders, indirectly experiences a murder and eventually travels through a corridor that tips over into a pit, sending him falling through it, after which he crashes back into reality. After that, Nick continues to be plagued by panic attacks and other weird acid trips and experiences. Description The recipe for making Blackberry Joy is the following four key ingredients: * Mercury Amalgam * Pituitary Fluid * Pheromone * Digitalalax In addition to those, Blackberry Joy requires advanced chemistry equipment in order to combine the materials effectively. Such equipment can be found in Sally's house. History Before We Happy Few Prior to her departure from Haworth Labs, Sally begun working on a new version of Joy. Anton Verloc, her superior and lover, believes that he had a hand in its design, though Sally refutes this. When Sally left the Labs due to her pregnancy, she took the notes on Blackberry with her. Verloc would later try to create his own version of Blackberry, Coconut Joy, but with no success, prompting him to begin developing something far worse. Spud's Discovery One day, while Sally was working on the next batch of Blackberry for the Constabulary, she was visited by an erratic and unstable Spud Murphy, who was craving the unique brand of Joy. Sally refused to let him in, but he eventually violently broke in her lab and knocked her aside, destructively ransacking Boyle's apartment in an effort to locate some "stashed" Blackberry. However, rather than finding his prize, he instead discovered Gwen Boyle, Sally's secret hidden daughter. As he held her in utter disbelief, Sally stabbed him with a Knockout Syringe, rendering him unconscious. Sally would then proceed to unceremoniously dump Murphy into a garbage can behind her house. Laboratory Damage Later on, Sally's lab suffers extensive damage due to a combination of Murphy's attack and neglect in monitoring. Sally is then forced to seek out new equipment to fix things up, as well as go on a series of personal quests to find the ingredients for Blackberry. All this is done while under heavy pressure from the Constables, who are forced to ration their Blackberry Joy intake, resulting in them all beginning to be afflicted with a form of rash withdrawal like Spud, though they have better restraint and are able to handle this insufficient Joy intake. The Next Batch In order to craft a next batch, Sally is forced to travel to the quarantined island Ratholm, forcibly extract the pituitary fluids from Colonel Henry Lawrence, Sr., speak with the Weird Sisters in Lud's Holm, and acquire pheromones from butterflies scattered about in the now-abandoned Train Station. Eventually, Sally manages to get all the necessary ingredients and creates a fresh batch of Blackberry, much to the anxious Constables' relief. However, her clients reveal that they'll soon need more, due to the nature of their work. Given the perils Sally had to go through in order to make the newest batch, she accepts the reality that she needs to leave town. Trivia * Blackberry had a select list of clientele, according to a note by Sally: ** Constables (listed as 'Top Priority' by Sally) ** '#9' ** Spud ** Editor-in-Chief of the 'O' Craunt Margaret Oliphant ** Reporter Gemma Olsen ** 'The Celebrated' Mr. K. ** Chief Engineer Jimmy Watt ** 'The Mad Haberdasher' ** Penny Snug * If you meet Dottie Lloyd-Ramsay in the Garden District, she will tell you that Coconut Joy was Dr. Verloc's answer to Blackberry. However, Verloc, Dottie and other scientists working at Haworth Labs were ignorant to the fact that Blackberry was very different from standard Joy. ** This may explain why Coconut has such severe side effects. Category:Sally Boyle Category:Joy